Non-destructive examination (NDE) of objects may be used to test for defects in manufactured parts. NDE provides a method of examination that limits damage the tested part. As such, parts may be examined before they are placed in service. Further, used parts may be examined for flaw or defects resulting from use.
However, many typical techniques are slow. Further, the results of the tests are difficult to interpret and typically require an human observer. Typically, these techniques require a human observer to perform analysis. Therefore, the techniques are not automated.
These typical techniques may also require contact with the surface of the tested part. In many processes, parts or objects are moving through the process at great speeds. In other processes, contact with the part or object may be limited because of drying or annealing surface films. Further, contact with the part may be limited by other process variables.
As such, these techniques are not suitable for use in process control. The slow testing time may not provide enough information for process control applications. Further, a lack of automation in the analyzing the results limits applicability to process control. In addition, contact with the part may not be suitable, preventing the technique from use in the process.
For example, in paper manufacturing, specification for paper include thickness and elastic properties. Process parameters must be adjusted to compensate for changes in pulp quality, paper grade, moisture, humidity, temperature, and fiber content, among others. Typical methods for testing paper elastic properties require cutting samples from a roll of paper after production. These methods can take 40 minutes to acquire results. As such, there may be a 40 minute or more delay in changing the process. This delay may result in a large quantity of off-spec paper which must either be sold as a cheaper grade, recycled, or discarded. During processing, the paper may travel at great speeds. These speed limit contact with the paper and thus exclude many typical measuring techniques.
As such, many typical testing techniques suffer from deficiencies in speed and automation. Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.